


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Yamaguchi x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, F/M, First Kiss, Freckles, Inspired by Fanart, Karasuno, Kissing, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ )has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses</p><p>I love this shy, anxiety-ridden kid and his self-confidence issues, because they're so relatable...and I love when he takes charge of those insecurities and becomes bold and brave and proud. Yamaguchi is a precious gem!!</p><p>I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Yamaguchi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( http://ceejles.tumblr.com/ )has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses
> 
> I love this shy, anxiety-ridden kid and his self-confidence issues, because they're so relatable...and I love when he takes charge of those insecurities and becomes bold and brave and proud. Yamaguchi is a precious gem!!
> 
> I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.

He had made up his mind before the day of the party had even arrived. Tadashi Yamaguchi was going to confess his feelings for you that night. He wasn't going to keep losing his nerve at the last minute, like the previous times he had almost told you. He also wasn't going to talk himself into believing he wasn't cool enough to ask you out. Even if it turned out you had feelings for someone else or you didn't see him in that way or that you liked his best friend, as Hinata had suggested--even then, he would go for it.

Yamaguchi was going to tell you that he loved you.

Well...he would tell you that he definitely liked you as way more than a friend.

He hadn't really mentioned it to anyone and he was dying to do so. Specifically, he had intended to tell Tsuki but before he could, Hinata had made that stupid observation. 

After school one afternoon, in the club room, Daichi asked why Tsukishima wasn't with Yamaguchi.

"Because a girl stopped him after class!" Hinata said, looking scandalized. 

Everyone, including Tadashi was suddenly very interested in the details. Hinata continued, "It was a girl I've seen hanging around him a lot after school these days. What's her name? She's in your class, Yamaguchi. The one with the (h/l)(h/c) hair and the (e/c) eyes..."

Yamaguchi's heartbeat caught for a moment as he said your name, hoping Hinata would say no.

"Yes! That's the one! She's talked to him nearly every day for a couple of weeks now. Haven't you noticed?"

He hadn't. How could it be that he hadn't noticed it once?

"Although, I don't see what she could possibly find to like about Tsukishima...except maybe his height?" Hinata grumbled. "He's so...so ' _nyah_ ' and she's so, like sparkly and ' _hnnh_ '--ya know?"

Surprisingly, Yamaguchi did know. For once, he knew exactly what Hinata meant, even though the boy had basically just described you with a heavy and dreamy sigh.

Karasuno's pinch server didn't even realize before then that you even knew his friend that well. You didn't really talk to the middle blocker in class, as far as he had noticed. You did spend a lot of time talking with Tadashi, however. You always asked him about the weekend's upcoming games or practices or if he'd had a chance to actually play. He loved how you never seemed bored by his stories. Even when he hadn't played a large part in the event, you somehow managed to make him feel like he had--like he was just as important and critical to the team's success as any of the other first years. 

If things during a game or practice had gone badly for the freckle-faced boy, you seemed to have a knack at knowing just how to get him out of his rotten mood...whether it be kind words of encouragement, flattery, or even a stern scolding to get out of his own way, he always left talks with you feeling much more himself.

Could you really be interested in Tsukishima? It had never crossed his mind before, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time. Girls seemed to flock to his tall, blond, brooding friend and even Yamaguchi could see what girls were attracted to about him. Of course, they quickly discovered that he was uninterested in much outside of music and volleyball, and none seemed to make it past a confession.

If you and Tsuki were still hanging out, was it really because you were dating? Tadashi couldn't help thinking that if that were the case, he'd actually be heartbroken.

After you spent the next several days acting normally in class, he had almost convinced himself that Hinata had imagined the whole thing. That is, until that afternoon in the clubroom.

Tsukishima bluntly asked his friend, "So what do you think about that (f/n)(l/n) girl you sit in front of in class?"

It caught him off-guard and he hoped his response had come quickly enough not to give him away. "What do you mean, what do I think of her?"

Tsukishima groaned, while pulling on his kneepads. Clearly it was an embarrassing topic. "You know! Like do you think she's cute? Or do you think she would make a good girlfriend?"

Yamaguchi almost choked on the sip of water he had taken. "G-Girlfriend?! T-Tsuki! I've never heard you talk about that kind of stuff. Why do you want to know? Did she confess or something?"

"Not exactly," he responded vaguely. "Just answer the questions! This is getting annoying!"

Why did it matter what Yamaguchi thought...unless...Tsuki must really be into you if he was asking for Yamaguchi's opinion. He must not want to mess it up and needed the encouragement from his friend. It hurt, but he also felt that he couldn't stand in the way if she was someone that was truly that important to his best friend. He answered, "I think she's cute and smart and pretty funny, too! She'd probably make a great girlfriend, so don't be shy about it, Tsuki!"

"Hah?!!" his friend wondered loudly, snapping his sports glasses into place. " _What_ are you talking about?! Why would _I_ want to go out with her? You know I've got better ways to spend my time then getting all infatuated over some girl right now!"

Yamaguchi was confused and stared into space blankly as his friend wandered off to one of the last practices of the school year. Was Tsukishima embarrassed? Is that why he got snippy about it? _He_ was the one who had brought up the subject in the first place, so why was it such a stretch for Yamaguchi to think that was where the conversation was going?

He spent the next several days thinking on it, and decided that maybe you had confessed first and that Tsukishima was still trying to work out if he wanted a relationship with you...or worse...how to turn you down. Then maybe you wouldn't want to even talk to him anymore if he reminded you too much about Tsukishima. In that remaining time, before the party the coach had organized, Yamaguchi came up with his own plan. He had worked all year on becoming braver and going after his goals. 

Tsuki was like a brother to him and he admired him greatly, but he seemed unsure when it came to you. Tadashi wasn't unsure at all. He wanted to date you. He wanted to hold your hand and take you to fun places and laugh with you and...and kiss you. He wanted that more than anything and he wouldn't be a coward about those feelings. While he still had a fair chance, he was going to be honest with you. If you still rejected him in favor of Tsukishima, at least he would know that he gave it his best and could hold his head high. 

= = = =

During the middle of the big party, Yamaguchi had approached you. He looked so nervous when he asked if you would go to the roof with him for a minute and you agreed--like he hadn't expected a yes. In the elevator, you were a little worried he might pass out, but he made it.

Now that the two of you were alone in the early evening air, he seemed to have forgotten what it was he had wanted from you. "Is there something you wanted to say to me, Tadashi?" you prompted, hoping upon hope it was what it looked like.

"Um...yeah. Y-yes. I just thought you should know..." he buried his face in his hands and you heard him mutter something about "anxiety attacks." You felt for him on one hand, but this part of him was also a side that you found so dear, so you waited patiently, offering a tentative smile.

He took a deep breath and you admired how handsome he looked that evening. His gorgeous wide almond-shaped eyes looked so earnest and his cowlick was standing on end, as usual. His black slacks looked nice with the light blue sports jacket over a crisp white dress shirt, which he had worn leaving a few of the top buttons undone. You found that to be the most distracting of all, because even more of his adorable freckles were showing. You smiled more broadly and gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Am I really that terrifying?" you asked.

"No. No, that's definitely not it," he said firmly. He seemed to mumble to himself, "You can do this," before taking another fortifying breath and standing as tall as he could manage.

"(F/n), the thing is," his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "The _thing is_ , I've really enjoyed school this year, mostly because I spent so much of it in class with you."

Your chest tightened and you tried not to show how excited you were.

"I like spending time with you, (f/n), and I think you're really kind and funny and--a-and...pretty." The last word had trailed off almost under his breath and he avoided eye contact for a moment. It was almost too cute for you to handle. He was always affecting you this way. Then he said something that really took you by surprise.

"I get why girls are usually into Tsukishima, and I know I might not look as cool or as smart as he does, and that doesn't normally bother me. This time, though, I won't go down without a fight." He looked completely resolved while you felt completely puzzled. Continuing on, he said, "Tsuki is really important to me and he's my best friend, but I need to do this so I don't have any regrets. I have my pride and even if it's no use, at least I know that I didn't cowardly hide my feelings. There's no way he could feel about you the way I do. There's no way he could like you as much, so please consider choosing me instead!"

The last part was said somewhat louder than the rest and his eyes were squeezed shut as he somewhat bowed his head your direction.

"Wait, I'm confused," you responded. He looked you in the eyes again, worry etched on his face. "Did you just confess that you like me, Tadashi?"

"Yes," he said, taking a step closer. "Yes. I like you, (f/n)."

"So what does Tsukishima have to do with it?" you questioned, genuinely lost.

"I--he--you two were spending a lot of time together, and he was asking questions about dating you. Didn't...didn't you confess to him?" Now he was the one who looked lost and you couldn't help but laugh.

"No! No, of course not, crazy! I thought I was being obvious that the boy I like is you! I only ever talk to you in class and I waited for you when you didn't have practice and I even went to some of your games. I--I signed up to be a manager with Hitoka just because you're on the team," you admitted, blushing furiously. "Where did you even get the impression I liked Tsukishima?"

"Hi-Hinata," he managed, "and my over-active self-consciousness, I guess."

"The reason I was following Tsukishima around was because I wanted to find out more about you, and he had all good things to say about his best friend," you smiled. "I asked him if he would find out for me if I had a chance. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Stepping close enough that you had to tilt your neck up to see his face, you said, "Let me make sure it's clear. I like you, Tadashi. I've liked you all year and I didn't have the courage to admit it, but I've said it now. I really like you."

The pair of you were blushing so much that it was obvious even in the low light on the roof. "Then," he started softly, taking your hands in his slightly shaking ones, "would you be my girlfriend?"

"Please take care of me from now on, Tadashi," you replied with a grin.

The two of you laughed awkwardly and you suggested going back to the party, even though you really weren't interested in that anymore. He led you by the hand to the door for the hotel roof, but stopped once his hand was on the handle.

"What is it?" you asked, worried maybe he'd decided it was a mistake.

"Would you," he said before turning to face you. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked quietly.

Your stomach knotted tightly as you nodded silently. Yamaguchi ran the backs of his fingers across your cheek and then slid them to rest on the back of your neck, tangled in your hair. He smiled while he studied your face, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. Flicking his tongue out to quickly moisten his lips, he placed his free hand on your hip and used the other to tilt your lips up towards his, pausing a hairsbreadth away.

You took an anxious, shuddering breath and closed the gap yourself, timidly brushing your lips with his. He sighed against your mouth and deepened the kiss smoothly, his lips soft and surprisingly more bold and certain than yours. When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead to yours and whispered, "Wow."

Smiling, you said, "I've been picturing this moment for a long time."

"Me, too."

"Tadashi?"

"Mm-hm?" he hummed out, eyes closed, body relaxed.

"Kiss me again," you said.

Giving a short laugh, he was all too happy to oblige, this time a little more fervently. It felt so exceptional being held against him this way that you quickly got carried away, trailing lingering, hungry kisses down the line of his throat and causing him to gasp rather deliciously. He responded by flicking his tongue in your ear, earning him an equally pleasing gasp in response. He held you against him and you tangled your hand in his dark brown hair, pulling yourself up to kiss his lips, cheek, chin, everywhere you could reach. It felt amazing.

Finally, you pulled back, the two of you breathing hard. The look on his face couldn't have been more perfect. His hand absent-mindedly reached up to straighten his hair and his tongue ran across the corner of his lower lip, tasting where your kiss had just been. Yamaguchi's dark brown eyes appeared almost proud as he stared at you and bit back that corner of his mouth.

"That was..." you started, only to be interrupted by one more quick peck to your lips.

"That was perfect," he finished for you. You nodded and then laughed at the smears of your lipstick covering his face and neck.

After cleaning it off the best you could manage, the two of you headed back to the party. On the way downstairs, Tadashi grabbed your hand, kissed your cheek and gave you that brilliant smile of his that melted you.

"I hope you don't mind if I brag a little about having you for my girlfriend."

"Not if you don't mind when I brag _a lot_ about having _you_ for my boyfriend," you responded, giving him another peck on the back of his hand.

Neither of you could contain the size of your smiles as you made your way back into the dance hall that night, both welcoming the stares and questions of the rest of the guests.


End file.
